My First time
by Alonewriter75
Summary: Logan is the loner who only studies all day even though his roommate invites him to numerous parties around campus. One night Logan gets lonely and he attends a Frat party. He ends up doing something unexpected that may change his status as a loner forever. SMUT! KOGAN! TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Shout outs to the people who reviewed both one shot's I updated yesterday. That would be annabellex2, Green-eyed rusher, DeniseDEMD and Luvmemuch24 who reviewed Not boyfriend material :) thank you for enjoying it! And shout outs to guest, DeniseDEMD and Wilhelm Wigworthy for reviewing on Romancing the pool boy, your reviews were awesome :). And to the guest who wants me to write a part two to that one shot, hmmm I would think about it if more people want it :).**

**Okay, so I promised one shot's for all the pairings. I have already written about Jargan, Cargan and Jarlos; well does that count seeing as it was a threesome?, anyway and Kames. Next on my list is...**

**KOGAN!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

'The life of a loner sucks.' Logan typed upon his keyboard. He was taking a break from studying for his Biology midterm and he needed a breather. He was in college which was supposed to be the greatest time of his life, but he was lonely. He was always in his books and studying. He was studying pre-med and he needed to remain focus. His roommate was a dead weight who was flanking out of school. He didn't want to be like that guy. He wanted to hurry up and finish so he could move on and become a doctor. He just had no time for friends or parties. He was supposed to be enjoying college yet he had done nothing that was enjoyable besides studying. He groaned as he ascended his hips from upon his computer chair. He made his way into the little kitchenette within his dorm and spied a flyer for a party on the counter. His roommate had invited him to parties countless times but every time he would refuse. He took up the flyer and read it before deciding what he needed to do.

* * *

Carlos chugged a few cans of beer before slurring towards the cheering crowd, "I am fucking wasted."

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

James placed his hand upon Carlos' shoulder, "Take a break buddy." He replied. He was the President of one of the most exquisite fraternity's on campus. It was exclusive because not just anyone was allowed in. A student's extracurricular activities had to include partying and drinking. James thought that they were the two best qualities that any student enrolled in college needed to have. His fraternity was known on campus as party central. They held the best parties and won allot of other notifications for their house. They weren't just about partying. Their grades were all average and their house had always passed the inspection test. James was running a clean house, well that was until they would host parties on the weekends.

Carlos slurred to his friend, "You might be right."

"Where's Kendall?"

Carlos shrugged before spilling the contents of his stomach on his shoes.

James winced walking away from his friend. He noticed a few regular party guests entering the house and nodded. His eyes landed on someone who looked less familiar than the others.

* * *

Logan entered the Phi fraternity house that was hosting the party and widened his eyes at the amount of alcohol that was being served. He walked pass a couple who was sharing a joint and groaned. He now knew why he was the loner who never came out of his room.

"Hello there." James approached the lost boy with a dazzling smile, "I haven't seen you to these parties before."

"That is because I have never been to one of these parties before."

"That's cool." James nodded, "I can show you around if you want."

"Sure." He needed to act cool and blend in.

* * *

Logan stepped outside with a red cup within his hand and felt an incredible buzz he hadn't felt in his life. He was having fun for the first time in his life and he was loving it. He moved his hips to the rythm of the music totally getting lost in the sound before he bumped into a hard surface. He groaned, "Watch it!"

Kendall glanced down at the shorter male and chuckled. Their eyes met briefly and he licked his lips, "Hello."

Logan's mouth went dry, "Hey." He tossed his cup over his shoulders and ran his hands up and down Kendall's hard chest.

The blond arched his brow at all the attention he was receiving, "Want to take this upstairs?"

"Hell yeah!" Logan smirked.

"Okay." Kendall took his hand and led him towards his bedroom.

Kendall held the shorter brunet by his hand as he stumbled towards his bedroom. He entered the bedroom and sat upon upon the bed with a smile. He hadn't seem the brunet around before which made him become intrigued because then he knew he wasn't any of those fucking guys who would fuck anything with a dick.

Logan giggled as he bounced up and down the queen sized bed happily.

Kendall smiled as he locked his room door. He approached his drawer and pulled out a condom.

Logan eyed the condom with a beam, "Fuck me." He climbed to the headboard spreading his legs open so that Kendall could get a nice view. He removed his jeans slowly massaging his dick that lay within his briefs.

The blond swallowed as he watched the brunet pleasure himself. He spoke up, "Finger yourself for me."

Logan moaned, "Sure." He removed his briefs before inserting two fingers within his mouth. He inserted them in his asshole and cried as he stretched himself. The unfamiliar feeling of being filled made him wince in pain. This was the first time he would be having sex, but his mind was so clouded with booze and the thought of finally having sex that the only thing on his mind was loosening up. When he relaxed his fingers moved more easily. He moved his hips downwards trying to break himself in before Kendall shot his dick up his ass. He moaned as he fingered fucked himself hoping that he was doing it right.

Kendall licked his lips as he climbed up the other man's body. He kissed Logan's lips inserting his tongue into the other's man's mouth to taste the booze that was on his tongue. He broke the kiss and stared at Logan witnessing as his eyes were beginning to flutter closed, "You alright?"

Logan tried to remain awake, "Sure." His hands covered his mouth before he left the bedroom and hurried down the hall to the bathroom.

The blond waited a few minutes before seeing the brunet reenter holding onto his stomach, "You okay?"

"I would be fine."

"Good." He smirked, "Now where were we?"

"Huh?" Logan questioned before running off to the bathroom once more.

* * *

Logan woke up with something heavy upon him. He opened his eyelids to witness blond hair upon his face. He blew it away before trying to get up.

Kendall yawned awake as he witnessed Logan sitting up beside him in horror.

"What happened here?" He squeaked.

"You don't remember?" Kendall laughed.

"No." He shook with terror.

"Don't worry about it." He laughed, "I don't fuck guys who are intoxicated and you were intoxicated."

Logan sighed in relief. He wanted his first time to be memorable and with a guy he actually couldn't remember.

"You were throwing up all night. You just fell asleep afterwards." He rose from the bed.

Logan tried to avoid contact with his dick that was hanging out of his shorts. He cleared his throat, "Oh."

"So you really a virgin?"

Logan gasped with widened eyes.

"I am only asking. You seem like one."

"I..."

"It's cool. I didn't pop that cherry." He removed his shorts and stood before Logan with a wink.

Logan licked his lips before turning his eyes away.

"I guess I would see you around." He left his bedroom.

* * *

Logan walked along the lawn towards his dorm room and sighed. It had been a week since the party that he had embarrassed himself in front of the hot blond. He had hoped he hadn't done anything stupid but then again he had a feeling that he might have. He sighed as he approached his dorm room and opened the door to witness the blond sitting upon his bed. He widened his eyes in horror.

Kendall bounced upon Logan's bed and smiled towards the brunet, "Hello Logie."

"How'd..." He began to form his lips to ask before he witnessed his dead weight roommate making his way out of their shared bathroom. he rolled his eyes towards him, "How do you two know each other?"

Carlos giggled, "Oh we go way back."

"Yeah, we are practically brothers." Kendall winked towards Logan.

Logan groaned as he made his way towards his bed, "You're on my bed."

"Really?" Kendall glanced down at the twin bed and continued to bounce.

Logan tried not to find him amusing as he shone his green eyes up at him. He wanted to smile but he resisted.

"Yes, really."

Kendall got up and whispered into the brunet's ear, "You had no problem bouncing on my bed last week."

Logan's mouth stood agape.

Kendall only grinned. He licked his lips before turning to his best friend, "Carlitos, where we off to tonight?"

Carlos shrugged as he wore a towel around his waist, "James has something planned man."

"You want to join us?" Kendall asked the brunet.

"Oh, good luck with that man he never attends the parties I invite him to." Carlos laughed.

"He was to the fraternity party last week."

"No shit." Carlos was impressed, "Seems like Logie is coming out of his shell."

Logan shot a glare towards Carlos before turning towards Kendall, "I would love to join you."

"Great."

* * *

"No fucking way." James laughed as he held onto the shoulders of two blonde's that occupied his company as they entered a local club.

Logan felt self conscious as he entered the club. He felt his palms sweating and rubbed them upon the only skinny pair of jeans he had owned. His cousin had bought them for him as a practical joke and now he was glad that he had kept them. He had matched them with a v-neck top Carlos had lone him which was so thin it made his nipples stand up. He swallowed as he felt Kendall hold his hand as they entered a private VIP area.

"Drinks are on me fellas." James smiled as he glanced at his dates, "And later on you."

The blonde's giggled as James took turns kissing each of them.

Carlos gagged, "I'm going to find someone on the dance floor." He left.

Logan sat on a chair and folded his arms over his chest trying to hide his nipples.

Kendall licked his lips as he glanced at the brunet. He chuckled, "You look hot."

Logan glanced up into green pools, "Do I?"

"Yeah." He pulled Logan's folded arms apart and glanced at the thin fabric that separated him from seeing Logan's chest. His eyes rolled down to the slight bulge that was poking out of Logan's skinny jeans and tried to contain himself. There was something about this boy that intrigued him. The thought of being untouched excited him, and made him feel protective of him somehow, "Let's dance."

"But I..." His words got caught in the air as he felt his arms being pulled towards the flashing dance floor. He felt as the blond held him around his waist and swayed his stiff hips to the beat.

"Come on." Kendall began to move his feet to the rhythm.

The couples on the dance floor were grinding into each other as the D.J played an infectious sound that got everyone wild.

Logan swallowed as his eyes witnessed as Kendall's feet glided upon the dance floor as he thrust his hips. He tried to keep up with his rhythm but he was failing miserably, "I can't..." He accidentally stepped on his own feet and groaned.

"It's fine." The blond chuckled. He took a hold of Logan's hips once more and pulled them close to his own.

Logan felt his heart begin to flutter as he felt the blond hold him close.

Kendall rolled his body into Logan's as he sang along with the song, "These hoes eeen loyal..." He took Logan's hand and forced them upon his shoulders and he bend down and thrusted his hips into his.

Logan's breath hitched as he kept his eyes glued with Kendall.

"All this money in the air I just wanna see you dance." Kendall sang.

Logan tried to keep up with Kendall and follow his movements as he moved his hips forward to meet his. He heard the song change and the dance floor explode with excitement once more as a few girls twerked over their shoulders. He felt Kendall's hands upon his hips as he forced it back and forth.

"Work that ass baby." Kendall breathed.

Logan found his rhythm and turned around so this back was to Kendall's chest.

Kendall felt himself getting excited as he placed his arm around Logan's neck and bent him over grinding into him.

Logan found himself shaking his ass and laughed as he found himself enjoying the sensation.

"You remind me something, boy you gotta show me." Kendall sang as he forced Logan upwards and whispered into his ears, "Baby let me put your panties to the side. Imma make you feel already 'cause Imma give you what you need boy."

Logan's eyelids fluttered closed as he danced along with the Kendall. He heard the music change and witnessed as Kendall left his side and was pulled into a dance by another guy. He frowned as he watched him grind his hips into the other guy. He felt defeated and walked off the dance floor.

* * *

Kendall bent the guy over and held up his left leg holding onto his hips and grinding into him, "'till we get right we gon fuck some more..." He sang before moving his eyes to search for the brunet that he was with. He apologized to they guy before leaving the dance floor to search for Logan.

* * *

Carlos hi-fived Logan as he entered their VIP section, "You were wild out there with Kendall bro."

"Yeah. Thanks." He sighed.

Kendall approached the brunet and panted, "Where were you? I was looking everyone for you."

"You sure?" Logan protested, "It looked like you were real comfortable with that other guy."

He shook his head, "It's not even like that babe."

"What was it like Kendall?" He folded his arms above his chest.

Kendall was about to open his lips.

"Wait...did you just call me babe?"

"Yeah." Kendall thought back, "Yes." He repeated confidently.

"Why?"

"Maybe because you were acting like a chick a minute ago." Carlos snorted with laughter as he left the area.

Kendall shrugged, "The moment just felt right."

"Oh." He kicked an invisible rock at his feet.

"I'm sorry I danced with that guy. I would never do it again babe. I promise." He shone his green eyes down at the brunet.

"Are you patronizing me?" Logan's eyes met the blond's.

"Of course not babe."

"You are." Logan said in horror as he raised his hand to beat it across Kendall's chest.

Kendall caught Logan's hand into his own and pulled him against his chest feeling his breath upon his lips.

Logan swallowed as his eyes moved from Kendall's lips to his eyes. He soon felt soft lips upon his own and moaned as Kendall's lips guided his lips movements. He felt Kendall's tongue slip into his mouth and lost it. He felt something his dick tingle and moaned out as his hands flew to the nape of the blond's neck.

Kendall continued to pleasure Logan's mouth while his hands slipped down to his ass. He rolled his hands around his ass before feeling the other man break their kiss,"First kiss?" He panted.

Logan nodded before latching his lips back onto Kendall's.

* * *

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Kendall laid beside Logan as they both laid upon his bed in the fraternity house. They had left the club early after Logan had requested that Kendall take him back to his house where they could spend the rest of their night together.

Logan was timid and shy. He knew he shouldn't be but he was. Maybe this was a bad call. He had only met Kendall a week ago when they had ended up in bed. He sighed not wanting to lead the boy on anymore than he had. He turned to the blond.

"It's your first time it should be with someone special."

Logan frowned as he listened to the blond's words, "What if you are that someone special?"

"What if I am not? What if I hurt you?"

"I hardly doubt that." Logan felt his anxieties claiming down as he held Kendall's face within his hand. Something about this felt right to him. He was loosening up and he wasn't turning back now.

"Okay." Kendall palmed Logan's ass as their lips joined once more. He moaned closing down his eyelids as he once again lost himself within the kiss. He soon felt the absence of the brunet's lips. He reopened his eyelids and felt soft fingers unbuttoning his shirt. He bit down on his button lip as his eyes remained in contact with Logan's. He assisted Logan in removing his shirt before rolling his hands up Logan's shirt.

Logan moaned out as he felt the warm hands of Kendall. He screamed as he felt his nipples being pinched, "Please~"

Kendall grinned gently pushing Logan onto his back as he climbed upon him. He kissed down the brunet's jawline and to his neck.

Logan fingered Kendall's blond locks as he arched his back, "Take off my jeans." He replied as he felt his jeans tightening around his hips.

The blond did as he was told.

When they were completely naked before each others eyes each of them glanced at each other before Kendall attached Logan's lips and fell inbetween his legs. He whispered into the brunet's ear while interesting a finger within his asshole.

Logan writhed and moaned in pain underneath Kendall.

"It's okay babe."

He moaned as he heard Kendall's deep soothing voice within his ear. He relaxed as he pulled the blond's lips down to meet his own. He started to move his hips as he felt Kendall insert another finger. He cried, "AHHH~"

"That's right babe scream."

"YESSS~"

"Your so hot." He felt as Logan bit onto his ear as he moved his hips downwards onto his fingers. He removed his fingers and left the bed with Logan's eyes upon him. He removed his jeans turning towards his side table drawer and removing a condom and some jelly to put upon his dick. He decided against it and entered the bed with Logan. He handed the brunet the condom, "Put it on me."

Logan nodded. He opened the condom with his teeth and pulled it out of the wrapper with shaky hands. He witnessed Kendall's stiff dick standing up almost hitting his navel and excitement filled his heart. He placed the condom on the hard dick slowly causing the blond to moan out. He rubbed the jelly within the palm of his hands and lathered it upon Kendall's dick.

Kendall breathed out, "Fuck~" He got up from the bed when realization hit him.

"What's wrong?"

He moved to his bedroom door and locked it then moved towards his stereo that stood in the corner of his bedroom and turned it on.

Logan chuckled as he felt Kendall's weight upon him.

"I don't want my roommates barging in or hearing about our wild night. I know it's your first time and I want to make it special for you."

Logan heard the slow smooth music touch his ears and moaned as Kendall's lips crushed upon his lips. He catch a breath feeling the tip of Kendall's dick at the entrance of his ass. He spread his legs wider as he felt the mushroom head enter his asshole. He bit down on his bottom lip as he swallowed. It had felt like he was being busted opened. The pain was making him scream out. He was about to tell Kendall he had changed his mind before he heard the blond whisper into his ears.

"Open your eyes. Look at me and breathe."

Logan did as he was told. He reopened his eyelids and took slow deep breaths.

"Relax." He kissed Logan's lips before singing along with his track, "Baby, I just to take it nice and slow."

Logan smiled as he relaxed his ass muscles.

"That's it baby." Kendall kissed Logan's lips as he continued to insert his dick into Logan's ass.

Logan broke their kiss and held the blond tightly around his neck as he screamed out, "AHHHH~ Kendall~"

"It's okay." He eased his way into Logan's tight walls.

Logan panted as he felt Kendall come to a stop.

"I am in." He replied, "Tell me when it is safe to move." He witnessed a tear roll down the corner of Logan's eye, "I promise not to hurt you."

Logan nodded.

"You can trust me."

"I trust you." He breathed as he continued to take breaths and relaxed getting himself used to Kendall's size and width, "Okay."

"You okay?"

"Yes, you can move." He locked his legs around Kendall's waist when he felt him thrusting his hips nice and slow into his ass. The sensation of burning had now turned into pleasure as Kendall's rigid dick slid against his ass walls. He screamed out with pleasure, "Fuck me~ Fuck me~ AHHHH~ fuck~ fuck me~" He chanted.

"Yea~" The blond was delirious from the feeling of fucking Logan's virgin asshole. It was sending him on a high he had never felt before during his first time. Logan's ass was welcoming his dick and it made him scream out as he tried not to cum too quickly, "Yea~ baby that ass feels so good~"

"Yea~"

"Yeah~ baby~ fuck~" Kendall picked up the pace of his hips as he placed Logan's left leg upon his shoulder. He re-positioned his hips so that he could go deeper, hitting Logan's sweet spot.

Logan panted as he screamed,"Again~" He moaned, "Deeper~" He felt his toes curling as he wanted the head of Kendall's dick to slam against his prostate again, "Hit it~" He screamed.

Kendall placed Logan's other leg over his shoulder as he dove in deeper and faster.

"Fuck yea~"

Kendall was in utopia and he didn't want it to end. He felt the familiar feeling in his abdomen and cursed under his breath. It would be fucking embarrassing if he came before Logan did on his first time. He needed to suppress his urge to cum.

Logan felt an unfamiliar feeling within his abdomen that had shot down to his dick. It had felt that he was about to release. He felt Kendall's hips thrust into his ass before he shot his load all over his and Kendall's chest, "Fuck~ Yea~"

Kendall shot his load into his condom the same time with a moan, "AHHHH~"

* * *

Logan woke up with a stinging feeling within his ass with Kendall at his side. He beamed as he saw the blond glancing down at him.

"Good morning."

Logan giggled like a school girl, "Morning."

"How you feeling?"

"Sore."

Kendall's face fell, "Well..."

"That's fine." He giggled, "I love that I can still feel you inside me."

Kendall moaned, "So what are we?"

"Boyfriends?"

"I love the sound of that. You?"

"Well as firsts go I think you being my first everything is better than I could ever hoped for." He placed his lips upon Kendall's as they rolled around in bed once more.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**i am updating all of my one-shots to two-shots. So,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Logan entered his boyfriend's fraternity house. He couldn't believe he had a boyfriend. He was so ecstatic just thinking about it. It had only been a few weeks but he was loving his new status as 'Kendall Knight's boyfriend' instead of 'Loser loner'. He spied his boyfriend within the fraternity's living room and jumped within his arms.

"Hey babe." He kissed the shorter male's lips.

"Hey." Logan giggled as their kiss was broken.

"So you have class today?"

"Nope."

"Great, because we are having a float parade."

"Sounds cool."

Kendall smirked, "It would be."

* * *

Dak assisted Kendall in dressing his house's float and couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He was upset because Kendall hadn't even recognized or or acknowledged him. He spent two hours with Kendall and his house mates decorating the float and Kendall hadn't even given him so much as a wave. He and Kendall had a little fling a few months ago at a hazing party. After they had fucked Kendall had him coming back for more. He had thought that everything was going great until Kendall had ended it for know reason at all.

"I bought you some lemonade babe."

Kendall turned to retrieve the glass from his boyfriend.

Logan watched as Kendall kept his eyes upon him as he drunk from the glass. He licked his lips, "How is it?'

"Sweet. Just like you." He kissed his lips.

Dak rolled his eyes at the display before him. He wanted to throw up chunks onto their float. He had heard about Kendall's romance with the virgin Logan and had found it disgusting to say the least. He wanted to know what had attracted Kendall to someone with no fashion flare and experience in dating. He couldn't fathom Kendall falling for someone like Logan who looked like a nerd with good hair.

* * *

James pulled his best friend aside as they stood upon the street with their float behind them.

"What is it?"

"Dak."

Kendall arched his brow, "Who?"

James chuckled, "You are worst than I am."

Kendall frowned, "I don't know any..." His eyes grew when realization hit him, "Oh, Dak." He replied.

"Yes, that psycho guy who was in love with you."

Kendall snickered, "He had a great ass."

"Where do you find these weirdos?" He had remembered Kendall's little rump with Dak that had lasted a whole weekend. Kendall had soon gotten tired of the other guy and had walked away without even looking back.

"Logan is not a weirdo."

"No he isn't." James smiled, "He is a keeper. So if you want to keep him. You need to get rid of Dak."

"How?"

James shrugged, "How did you get rid of him the last time?"

Kendall thought back before planting a smile upon his lips.

James grinned, "Whatever it is keep me out of it this time."

* * *

After the float parade a party had formed in the Phi Fraternity house. The D.J was blasting music from the speakers while the party guests were dancing throughout the house and upon the back lawn.

Carlos held a can of beer within his hand and chugged it back. He had loved James' parties. They were really the best on campus. He pulled one girl within his arms and started to grind against her as the music picked up.

Logan held two red cups within his hands as he made his way through the crowd in search of his boyfriend. He spotted him on the outside with a brunet to his side that he hadn't seen before. He had thought that he had met all of Kendall's friends who had lived within the house, but he guessed that he was wrong. He approached his boyfriend and placed a kiss upon his lips.

"Hey babe."

"Hey." Logan frowned as he met the eyes of the brunet who stood at Kendall's side.

Kendall followed his boyfriend's eyes before replying, "This is Dak." He removed a red cup from his boyfriend's tight grip.

"Oh." Logan forced a smile upon his lips, "Hey."

"Hi." Dak rolled his eyes. He turned his attention back on Kendall hoping to get all of the other man's attention. He had intended to get back into Kendall's bed so that they could have another explosive weekend together.

Logan winced, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Dak gasped.

Kendall spat out his drink into his cup after he had taken a sip. He chuckled. He had noticed a change in Logan ever since they had sex and had became official. Logan had seemed to be opening up and he was taking on a new persona that was displaying more of his confident side.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Dak studied the shorter male, "Kendall will be done with you in a week and come back to me."

Logan growled before tossing the contents of his cup upon Dak's face.

Dak cried out, "You fucking bitch!"

"No, I think you're the bitch." He turned to his boyfriend and handed him his cup before walking away.

Kendall called after him, "Logan wait up."

* * *

Logan sat up within his bed contemplating his next move. He had heard about the stories of Kendall's wild exploits with many different guys around campus. Kendall had even admitted himself how none of those guys meant a damn to him because they were only looking to get off and so was he. Somehow that hadn't comforted Logan a whole lot because it had appeared that the men Kendall had fucked in the past were starting to make themselves known and it was becoming fucking irritating to say the least. Also, Logan was becoming insecure again hoping that Kendall wasn't becoming bored with him like he did with all those many guys before him. He didn't want to believe that Kendall had taken his virginity as a sick ploy to get him into bed, or worst get off then be done with him. He shook the thoughts from his head. He knew Kendall wouldn't do that to him. He just had to stay positive.

Carlos entered into he and Logan's dorm room and questioned, "You going to stay in here forever?"

"No."

"Kendall wants to know. He says he is concerned about you not leaving your dorm room, or answering your calls."

Logan glanced down at his cell phone and saw the missed calls from his boyfriend. It has officially been twenty-four hours and Logan has had no contact with his boyfriend. When Kendall had came knocking on his door he had refused to let him in. When he had called he had refused to answer. He didn't know how to approach their situation because he was fairly new to it. It had been his first time after all and he didn't know how to handle the situation concerning his boyfriend and his old conquests.

Carlos sighed, "James is throwing another party. Kendall wants you to come along."

Logan pouted as he folded his arms above his chest.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Kendall always liked effeminate men."

"I am not effeminate." He argued.

"Then stop acting like a chick and get your ass in gear. I understand where you are coming from but I am also going to stick behind my best friend. Yes, Kendall was a hoe but he has changed all of that. He was tired of fucking anything with a great ass. Then he found you. You were the excuse he needed to settle down."

Logan formed a smile upon his tense lips. He beamed, "Really?"

Carlos groaned, "Are you coming to the party or not?"

Logan got up from his hips, "I have nothing to wear."

"I may have something for you." He suggested.

* * *

James witnessed his best friend sulking by the punch bowl, "Come on dude lighten up."

"What if he doesn't show?"

"He would be a fool not to."

Kendall sighed, "I wouldn't blame him man. I do have a reputation."

"I thought that Logan was cool with all of that?"

"Let's be real man." Kendall started, "You really believe he would be cool with all the guys I had fucked?"

James shrugged.

Kendall shook his head, "He is a little insecure by it and I don't blame him. Then he saw fucking Dak and he just lost it."

"Dak is a bitch."

"He sure is. I don't need anyone giving Logan the idea that I will cheat or could possibly return to my old lifestyle of fucking anyone with a great ass,"

James chuckled, "You are a hoe."

"Was," Kendall corrected him, "Was a hoe."

"So what? Now you are a refined hoe?" He chuckled.

"I am not a hoe." He sounded.

James rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

Logan entered the party feeling a little anxious. He didn't know how to approach his boyfriend and what he needed to say to him. He exhaled deeply before spotting Kendall standing by the bar with a dirty blond on his arm. He marched towards his boyfriend trying to keep his composure.

Kendall felt Jett's arm upon his and moved away.

Jett smirked squeezed onto Kendall's ass. He jumped turning his eyes to witness Logan before him, "Baby."

Logan folded his arms above his chest.

Kendall cleared his throat and pinned his lips.

Jett glanced at the shorter male, "Hey."

"Who the fuck are you?"

Jett was taken off guard. He chuckled, "I am Jett." He turned his attention to Kendall, "Kendall and I had somewhat of a fling about a month ago. I am dying to rekindle what we once had."

"One problem." Logan uttered.

"What's that?"

"He has already been taken."

"By who?" Jett's eyes grew.

Kendall pulled Logan within his arms, "Meet my boyfriend."

Logan forced a smile upon his lips as he wiggled out of his boyfriend's embrace.

Kendall sighed.

Jett nodded before walking away.

"Babe..."

"No." Logan shook his head against the wind.

"We should talk."

Logan's heart fell. He didn't like Kendall's tone. He nodded meekly before feeling his boyfriend lead him towards his bedroom.

Kendall closed and locked his bedroom door before turning to his boyfriend who was bouncing lightly upon his bed. He beamed towards him, "I am with you."

Logan sighed.

"Yes, I had a life before you. I thought you were cool with that but I guess I was wrong."

Logan frowned as he held his head down. He swallowed, "I was a virgin when we had met so hearing about all the guys you had been with made me feel..." He glanced up into Kendall's emerald pools, "I am not as fascinating as they are or as experienced."

"I don't care." Kendall uttered, "You are experienced to me." He sat down besides his boyfriend, "You know how fucking good you make me feel knowing that I am the only guy who has ever had the pleasure of touching you?"

Logan shook his head.

"I love it." Kendall breathed, "I want to be with you. I don't care about those other guys. It is a reason why I left them and found you."

Logan beamed, "I just don't want to be reminded of how much guys you have been with."

"I'm sorry."

"So when we did it were you..." Logan felt embarrassed just asking.

Kendall nodded confidently, "I am always cleaned."

Logan beamed, "Okay, so can we..."

"I would love to." He pulled Logan into his body as he laid upon his back upon his bed. He began to kiss the others man's lips.

Logan moaned into the kiss as he straddled Kendall's hips. He glanced down at his boyfriend and began to move his hips back and forth causing friction against their dicks.

Kendall held onto his boyfriend's ass guarding his ass back and forth, "That's it babe."

Logan moaned as he removed his v-neck tee. He took Kendall's hands within his own and forced them to rest upon his chest.

Kendall tweaked Logan's nipples making the other man moan out with pleasure, "You like that?"

"Yea~" He threw his head back and moaned.

"What do you want baby?"

"I want you to fuck me." He cried.

Kendall flipped the shorter man upon his back and removed a condom from his pants pocket. He was always ready for anything.

Logan stopped his fingers as he began to open the condom.

"What's wrong?"

Logan swallowed as he asked meekly, "Can you fuck me without the condom?"

Kendall glanced down in the innocence within Logan's eyes and nodded. He tossed the condom to the side and kissed his boyfriend's lips.

Logan deepened their kiss and locked his legs around Kendall's hips when he felt the tip of his dick at his entrance. He arched his back and tried to relax. He knew he had been fucked for a few weeks now but he still had to get used to a dick up his ass. It had felt so foreign to him but he had liked it. He closed his eyelids and breathed as he felt Kendall's dick entering his walls.

Kendall bit back a moan as Logan's walls squeezed his dick. He came to a halt when his dick was all the way in. He felt the shorter man moving his hips back and forth and used that as his motivation to fuck him senseless.

* * *

Dak found James on the other side of the room and asked, "Where is Kendall?"

James groaned, "He has a boyfriend and wants nothing to do with you."

"Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't have to."

"Where is he?" Dak demanded.

"I think he went up to his room to fuck his boyfriend."

Dak frowned.

"Don't believe me go and see for yourself."

* * *

Logan held onto the headboard as Kendall was taking him from behind. It was a new position that he had loved and wanted to do all the time. He felt Kendall grabbing his hair and moaned out with pleasure, "Fuck baby~" He felt for Kendall's hips as he dove his dick aggressively into his ass. He had felt the ridges of Kendall's dick rubbing against his ass walls. That was something he couldn't feel when Kendall had a condom on. He moaned deep within his throat at how sensitive he had become when the tip of Kendall's dick touched his prostate.

"I fucking love your ass~" He moaned. The feeling of not wearing a condom upon his dick made their love making even more special and exhilarating. Kendall loved the feeling of fucking Logan bare back.

"Fuck me~" He felt as Kendall hit the sweet spot that he had loved. It would make him go over the edge every time Kendall would fuck him, "Yea~" He cried, "Make me cum babe~"

* * *

Dak stood behind Kendall's door and heard the noises emitting from his bedroom. He frowned knowing that once Kendall found a new conquest it was up to him to move on and not the other way around. Kendall was the type of guy was not easily swayed. He had a spirit that was not easily moved or hindered. He groaned at the erotic sounds that had seemed to be turning him on. He left Kendall's bedroom door and proceeded down the stairs towards the party.

* * *

Logan collapsed upon Kendall with a grunt.

"So good."

"Yea~" Logan moaned as he rolled his hips to feel Kendall's soft dick still up his ass.

"I love you." Kendall uttered before his eyelids fluttered closed.

Logan's head shot up with a smile. He squealed before repeating from his lips, "I love you too." He settled back upon Kendall's chest and fell asleep within his arms.

Kendall smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
